Desfecho do fim
by R. Bella Black
Summary: Todo fim tem um começo; e, para todo fim, existe também um desfecho. O fim do fim é a parte mais bela, pois abre espaço para a renovação. R/Hr
1. Chapter 1

N/a: Essa fanfic é baseada em uma história real e eu a estou postando aqui no ff - sob os shippers Rony e Hermione e Gina e Hermione - apenas para a maior divulgação da minha escrita. No entanto, os personagens aqui citados são perfeitamente adaptáveis para qualquer outra, pois os sentimentos aqui contidos são humanos, em todos os sentidos desta palavra. Tudo o que é narrado aqui poderia acontecer com qualquer um.

_Ponto de vista: Hermione Granger_

Fim: esta é certamente a melhor palavra para definir as maiores turbulações. E esta é também a palavra responsável por uma outra, maior e mais bela: [i]renovação.  
>Mas voltemos ao fim, que é o assunto a ser tratado nesta história. O fim possui várias caras. Algumas delas eu posso relatar aqui por experiência própria.<p>

Fim: angústia; Fim: desespero; Fim: solidão; Fim: medo do só; Fim: saudade de tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi; Fim: saudade do que ainda está acontecendo; Fim: saudade do que já não acontece mais; Fim: dor, muita dor; Fim: raiva; Fim: rejeição; Fim: tristeza, infinita tristeza; Fim: força; Fim: enfrentamento da solidão; Fim: só; Fim: falta; Fim: aceitação (dos verbos conjugados no passado); Fim: ocre; Fim: brisa suave no rosto, sol na pele; Fim: alívio; Fim: renovação. E, por último... Fim: começo.

Sim, senhores, todo começo tem seu fim e todo fim tem seu começo. O começo do fim se resume em três etapas:

Angústia: quando percebemos que o fim está se aproximando; desespero: quando negamos o fim com todas as nossas forças e tentamos, em vão, lutar contra ele; aceitação: é aquela dor latente que sentimos quando percebemos que o fim já está próximo demais para que possamos fazer alguma coisa. Não... Não há mais nada a ser feito. O fim já chegou.

Todo fim tem também o seu desfecho. E, embora o começo do fim seja basicamente o mesmo para todos os (in)felizes mortais que se atreveram a amar, o desfecho... Este não. Este varia de acordo com as circunstâncias, com as pessoas e personalidades envolvidas.  
>Foi sabendo disso que eu escrevi a carta para ela. Eu sabia que o desfecho do nosso fim - agora inevitável - não dependeria só de mim.<p>

_N/a: Hoje eu deixei de fazer muitas coisas que eu queria para passar a manhã inteira na frente do computador, lendo, pesquisando, procurando qualquer coisa com que eu pudesse identificar minha dor e, assim, ter inspiração para começar a escrever minha história. Não encontrei. Saí pela tarde e me contentei em pegar um pouco de sol na praia (nada de tão extraordinário quanto escalar uma pedra, como eu pretendia hoje). Mas foi este sol, no mesmo lugar de sempre, na mesma praia, sob a mesma brisa suave, que me trouxe a tão esperada inspiração. Meu dia valeu a pena porque eu consegui, enfim, começar a parir essa história. A mais triste e mais bonita história real que vocês vão conhecer. E é a minha história. Aguardo comentários e o próximo capítulo virá em breve. um beijo para todos os que já tiveram o coração amassado, pisoteado, partido, massacrado... e, por fim, reestruturado. um beijo para todos os que já amaram._


	2. Um telefonema e duas cartas

Sugestão da autora: Leia este capítulo ouvindo a música "Vento no Litoral", do Legião Urbana (de preferência na versão cantada pelo própria Renato Russo, que tem mais ritmo).

Ponto de vista: Rony Weasley

Londres, 29 de abril, em algum canto escondido.

O cenário de agora é escuro, mas não é frio. É quente e cheio de paixão. Há paixão em cada poro, há paixão espalhada por cada milímetro dessas quatro paredes, há paixão por todo o quarto - por todo o meu canto. Há dor. Há falta - uma falta grave. Há saudade no escuro. E, em cada ponto luminoso, há esperança. De um dia olhar em seus olhos novamente - e, apesar de tudo e depois de tanto, poder te amar só te olhar.

Londres, fevereiro de 2012.

O cenário é uma rua agitada, que segue direto para a Trafalgar Square - uma famosa praça de Londres, onde todo tipo de gente circula. Pessoas passam apressadas, olhando para os relógios, alegres, calmas, tranquilas, agitadas, nervosas, com flores nas mãos, com pastas cheias de relatório, com violão para sentar na praça... Uma mistura maravilhosa de gente! Eu fazia parte dessa mistura, com a minha saudade e a minha dor - apenas um coração, dentre os milhares de corações, repletos de todo tipo de sentimento - que passa por ali. Corri para o primeiro orelhão dessa rua para deixar nele as minhas impressões, registrar minha saudade.

"Alô? Alô. A-loooôô..."

Era a voz dela, passando de curiosidade à irritação em breves segundos, exatamente como eu supus.

"Olha, seja lá quem for, eu não estou ouvindo nem uma palavra. Liga de novo..."

Do outro lado da linha, meu coração me dizia, com suas batidas frenéticas, o quanto eu havia sentido falta daquela voz. Sorri. Sorri por toda a beleza que havia naquela voz; pela verdade contida nela - que passa tão rapidamente de curiosidade para surpresa e, então, para irritação. E depois (talvez ela estivesse esperando que fosse alguém importante, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos do que eu)... Depois para uma suave esperança.

"Quem está falando?"

Apertei o telefone contra o meu rosto como se, dessa forma, eu pudesse abraçar a sua voz - agarrar-me a ela, senti-la perto - e tocar sua alma. Prendi a respiração e esperei pela pontada de dor que eu sabia que viria. E, é claro, veio.

"Alô!"

Desliguei o telefone.

Hoje é a primeira vez, em semanas, que eu me atrevo a viajar por nossas memórias. Aqui, no escuro do meu quarto, eu viajei - em breves instantes - por todos os lugares em que nós dois escrevemos nossa história. Rodei por cada ponto sagrado em que nossas almas se tocaram. É a primeira vez, em um tempo considerável, que eu me permito sentir a dor latente da ausência dele. Viajo no tempo, em meio à lágrimas, risos e suspiros, para tentar continuar a história do ponto exato onde parei.

Pois bem. Foram entregues duas cartas. A verdade vomitada em cada uma delas, em forma de palavras, dispensa qualquer comentário.

"Rony,

Todo fim tem um começo - doloroso, pois é quando percebemos que ele está chegando; angustiado, pois não conseguimos aceitar que o fim esteja tão próximo; desesperado, pois lutamos contra ele com todas as nossas forças. Todo fim também tem um fim - que é quando todos esses sentimentos vão sendo deixados para trás, quando nós finalmente conseguimos receber o fim e aceitá-lo.

Acho que já está muito claro, para nós dois, que eu e você chegamos ao fim desse fim. Todo o sofrimento está, aos poucos, sendo deixado para trás. Acontece que todo o fim pode ter vários desfechos. Bons, ruins, ou nem tanto...

Por isso estou te escrevendo agora... Por isso não vou comprar mais nenhuma briga, ou discussão. Engulo todo o meu orgulho para te dizer que eu gostaria muito que o nosso fim, agora inevitável, tenha um bom desfecho. Há ainda muito o que se dizer, apesar de tudo. E agora não é para resolver nada - não é mais uma inútil discussão de relação -, mas para entendermos e respeitarmos um ao outro. Acho que merecemos isso. Tanto eu quanto você.

Eu não tenho palavras aqui para lhe dizer o quanto você foi importante na minha vida - todas as coisas que eu descobri, tudo o que eu estou descobrindo na minha jornada solitária... Toda a força que eu estou tirando do ventre ou sabe-se lá de onde... Tudo isso eu devo a você. Eu fui feliz com você, eu sofri por você, eu ri com você, eu aprendi com você, eu vivi com você e eu te amei demais. E seria mentira se eu dissesse que não amo mais.

Rony, um dia, em algum momento do tempo e do espaço, as nossas almas se tocaram. No meio de tantas almas, foram as nossas - a minha e a sua - que se tocaram. Elas se entrelaçaram, se uniram e, a partir desse contato, um novo contato foi estabelecido. Nós deixamos de ser dois amigos que se amam e passamos a ser duas pessoas com as almas entrelaçadas. Esse contato me faz ter uma certeza completa e absoluta de que eu vou te amar sempre, não importa o que aconteça. E o fato de eu te amar, não quer dizer que, neste momento, eu queira ter você na minha vida. Eu não quero mais. Não agora. Não nesse momento. E eu sei que você, neste momento, também está melhor sem mim.

Mas um dia, daqui a sei lá quantos anos, eu vou olhar as nossas fotos e vou pensar em você. E eu queria te lembrar sem nenhum outro sentimento que não fosse carinho - além do eterno amor que eu vou sentir por você. Amor calado, contido, adormecido, mas amor. É por isso, para evitar sentimentos ruins, que eu gostaria que tudo de errado que aconteceu entre nós fosse esclarecido. Eu tenho algumas desculpas para pedir, eu sei. E talvez algumas desculpas para receber...

Se você não quiser, ou, de alguma forma, não puder, tudo bem. O fim do fim terá um outro desfecho, mas ainda assim, eu sei que ficaremos bem. Porque esse era o plano, desde o início. Não era?

Com amor e sem mais mágoas,

Hermione"

"Hermione,

Há muito tempo que eu estou com uma vontade enorme de te escrever tudo o que está acontecendo comigo desde que nós nos afastamos, o quanto eu sofro, o quanto eu choro, o quanto eu estou só, como já estava antes de nos afastarmos fisicamente, pois já estávamos nos afastando bem antes disso. E eu quero também que, acima de tudo, não te reste nenhuma dúvida que tudo que aconteceu de errado entre nós, não foi por falta de amor, pelo contrário, por amor demasiado. E que em nenhum momento eu fiz nada querendo me aproveitar de você.

Eu te amo muito, te amei todo esse tempo, cada fase com o seu tempero e temperatura, mas eu te amei. Você foi a pessoa mais importante na minha vida e acho difícil, senão impossível, para mim, encontrar outra como você, conseguir estabelecer uma confiança, uma cumplicidade, uma paixão e uma necessidade como as que eu tinha com você.  
>Cada frase que eu te disse, cada atitude, mesmo que errada, teve a maior paixão e a maior sinceridade que alguem pode despejar em uma palavra ou em uma ação. Eu vivi um ano como se fosse uma vida inteira, eu me descobri com você, eu vivi as experiências mais marcantes e renovadoras com você, eu sofri demais por você e com você, eu aprendi a me doar mais, a ser mais amigo e companheira, aprendi a me ouvir mais e não me mutilar, aprendi a me respeitar, tudo isso com você. Então não tem como, por mais que em alguns momentos eu tenha essa enorme vontade, como forma de amenizar meu sofrimento, jogar esse amor no vento e fazer ele voar pra outra pessoa. Você é a pessoa que eu vou, com imensa saudade, falar sobre para meus filhos e netos, contar o quanto eu fui feliz em apenas um ano, contar tudo que a gente viveu.<p>

"Tudo que é excessivo, morre do próprio excesso." Eu tenho vontade de dar um murro na cara de Shakespeare sempre que eu penso nesta frase.  
>Eu te amo e não quero deturpar esse sentimento, pois para que um amor muito intenso se torne ódio, é um pulo. E depois de ver o nosso triste fim eu percebo que "tudo acontece como tem de acontecer", mais uma vez o cretino do Shakespeare estava certo. Essa música escreve muito antes o que tinha que nos acontecer, não é? Quando eu ouvia essa música, identificava a nossa relação em vários aspectos, mas não na separação. E agora... cá estou, nos identificando em cada palavra desta música, sem poder fazer nada para impedir nosso desfecho. O plano é esse e vamos seguir em frente e cuidar cada um cuidar de si mesmo.<p>

Rony"

Nota da autora: Como esta fanfic é escrita em Universo Alternativo, eu não respeitei as datas dos livros, até para tornar a história o mais atual possível, certo? As cartas que Hermione e Rony trocam faz alusão à música "Vento no Litoral", por isso eu sugeri que vocês escutassem essa música, que fez parte da trilha sonora de minha vida, durante essa vivência que eu relato aqui, a partir de outros personagens. A referência a Shakespeare, feita por Rony, é tirada da peça Hamlet. A frase ("Tudo o que é excessivo morre do próprio excesso.") é dita pelo Rei Claudio. É isso. Espero que eu possa proporcionar a vocês, leitores, um pouco de emoção. É para isso que eu estou aqui!

Grande beijo à todos.


End file.
